Mandy Wong
Mandy Wong is one of Anna's friends, and is a real gossip girl and popular girl at Ski Snow High School, even after graduation. Taken and Augmented into The Lost World Eden, she is one of a few that freak out about being in a strange world. Especially in a world with no cellphones or texting... and waking up naked outside and around people. But thanks to her friends, she manages to pull together and be a rather good supporter as a Sniper for the Kioshi Group, as well as the Grant Group/Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Mandy Wong * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later on with white tips) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Her cell phone (later on her Vox Focus), social media, dating, hanging out with her friends, shopping (loves shopping in the Gaia Kingdom, and later on the Inferno Empire; comments they both have good styles), sniper video games (explains how she's good at it) * Dislikes: Geeks, being humiliated, losing, outdoors, being naked outdoors (nightmare) * Family: Appearance Before her transformation, Mandy was a regular Asian American with a slim figure, with A-Cup breasts, thin waist… well, she looked thin. Despite her former appearance, she was still considered to be very pretty and had long, black hair and pink eyelids. She usually wore blue jeans, purple sneakers, a white hoodie jacket zipped up to her collar bone, and wears a purple turtleneck T-shirt. After her change, her body has been renewed, filling her body and giving her a much more attractive and healthy toned figure. Her hips have widened dramatically, bust jumping to a perky and firm C cup, pinched waist with legs growing longer and toned. Facially, she’s stayed the same but her beauty has accentuated, with her hair grown longer to her mid back than to her shoulders. Casual LW Attire Background Mandy Wong was the youngest daughter of five siblings, two older sisters, and two younger brothers, of Kai and Mei Wong. Wanting attention, she did everything she could, but due to how many kids there were, attention was limited. So as she got older and prettier, she noticed boys eyeing her. Suddenly, she got all the attention she wanted, making herself a sort of fem fatale in the dating sense. Though along the way, she made friends with Anna Albright, Claire Rodriguez, and Darci Sottz, acting like the Dating Advice guru for the three. Though when the day that the graduation vacation was about to commence, she was overjoyed. There were a lot of hot boys in Hawaii she wanted to start dating. And graduation was the day that she would finally be a woman and lose her virginity to the one guy she wanted to sleep with. Whoever that was. Though a happy day was far from what was about to happen, when a solar storm erupted, nearly frying all electronics, and then for her, everything went black. Mandy awoke again, finding herself in a darkened cave, and blind as there was barely any light. Fortunately, she wasn’t alone, as Anna, Claire, and Darci were there along with her, as the four girls found a way out of the cave, and into the light. Once outside, they saw that they were no longer anywhere near Aspen, Colorado, or anywhere near America, as the area seemed more tropic and prehistoric. And if things weren’t bad before, the four girls realized that their bodies had been changed from scrawny and weak to strong and beautiful… and that they were naked. Though ignoring their nudity, Anna made the decision to look for help and to see if they were alone, despite the physical changes and the state of dress. Claire was the second to follow, staying alongside her friend, with Darci and Mandy following after. Knowing an hour later there was no town, the girls almost gave up, until a Tyrannipede appeared and threatened to eat them, chasing the girls until they jumped down a waterfall to avoid such a fate. Unfortunately, even in the water, fate wasn’t kind, as a Viceopus nearly dragged them under, almost eating them, until Anna managed to free herself and stabbed the creature in the eye, releasing them all. Losing themselves to go further swimming and breaking surface, they found themselves in a deeper cavern underwater. Now, the girls were arguing on what to do while Mandy wandered off in fear… only to fall down a slide shaft, with the three following her. Once down below, they discovered Honey Hager and Ethel Tomako, both naked and augmented, but all was put aside as Claire discovered an elevator built in the cavern. Deciding no better choice, they take it, and go down underwater, discovering that it led to an abandoned and ancient underwater sub-base, built around a giant coral reef tree, surrounded by a water mist, and bearing strange glowing blue fruit. Once inside, the girls looked around to try and find something to communicate, but also something to wear. The communications were all shot or down… and all the clothing was tattered and unable to retain a strong thread, meaning it tore too well. Everything was all going downhill, especially on the food source. But Claire and Anna both didn’t give up, as both went to work; Claire with the mechanics, and Anna on gathering food. With much grease work and back breaking labor (mostly because Claire had no boots or clothes, and everything was slippery with grease), she managed to get the main power back on, allowing Anna to come back, while a new old friend, Sheryl Lonnigan, had rejoined them during Anna’s bountiful hunt on for food, and apparently material to make at least underwear/bathing suits for them all for Mandy to make as a start for clothing. As two weeks passed, the girls had managed to form together a tight-nit team. But two weeks during that time, a slave ship had come into the island, taking with it five extra women, of whom they brought to the island to break; strip down, clean off, and mind break for slavery. Luckily, the girls had stepped in, taking down the crew and slaying them with ease, releasing the girls. However, the ship was damaged thanks to a reaper Leviathan smashing onto shore, eating the remains of the slavers, and forcing all the girls, Kioshi Group and former slaves, to retreat underground into the Sub base. There, they befriended the slave girls, Suki, Akane, Sui, and Ting, thus adding more members to their group, which they had named the Kioshi Group. Nearly a month had passed, and the girls had developed a society, with their new members and two of the only artificial members of the Sub Base, Peri the Vox A.I. and a Crane-lifter robot Claire refitted and repurposed, LIFTOR. But soon then, the Grant Group arrived, and their greatest adventure would begin soon. Mandy became one of the Snipers as well as a close-range fighter of the Grant Group/Guardians, helping to find out the mystery of the Lost World Eden and the bigger mystery on how they got there and why. Personality Mary gets nervous when it comes to events or giving reports, usually making her look like a fool. Mary also sometimes gives advice to her friends on how to pick up guys, since she's dated a lot of guys herself. She's kinda picky about how to do so, though. When Anna asked Riley out on a date around the Walled City, she thinks it's logical to have him ask her, saying that there are rules to being on top of the "social food chain". She's incredibly interested in using social media and seems very attached to her phone. If her phone is taken from her, she starts whining and despairing. Mary has a huge fear of being naked, not in private she revels her new figure, it's actually outside. She's worried that if guys see her nude body, they'll come after her like wolves. She can handle one or two, but not a swarm of them at her. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Sniper Class' * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Endurance * Stealth Skills *'Sniper': Her best skill is sniping, mostly because she can hold still and be oblivious to the world when she needs to. Though it's mostly because she has played sniper video games in the arcade, as well as on her phone. * Athletics: She was an ace in gym, so she knows how to keep in shape. ** Flexibility ** Gymnastics * Computer and Cellphone Knowledge: With her many years of texting and online chatting, Mandy became something of an expert when it came to taking care or repairing her computer and phone. **'Fast Typist' * Seamstress: She was a master at sewing and designing in her Home Ecs class. She can make a dress in one day, which also comes in handy when she makes up the outfits for the others. Equipment * Outfits * Sniper Assault Rifle * Machete * Automatic Luger Blaster Relationships Gallery Mandy Wong, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Mandy Wong anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Mandy Wong, Swimsuit and Without Jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and Without Jacket Mandy Wong, Cloak and Formal Dress.JPG|Cloak and Formal Dress Mandy Wong weaponry.JPG|Weaponry LWE Kioshi Group beginnings by Animewave Neo.jpg|Awaken in The Lost World LWE Kioshi Rise copy.jpg|Kioshi Group 3 Voice Actor Lauren Tom Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Supporters Category:Snipers